iSing
by tenderheart22
Summary: There's a young voice competition at the mall and Carly goes. Will iCarly be over? Will Freddie ever get his girl? Will Sam get more bacon?


Carly's POV

I had been working on one of my new songs that I had just written last night. It was about the usual. Y'know, a boy and a girl...falling in love at a very young age. I always wondered why I'd write about this. I mean, I'm not in love with anyone, and I don't plan to be anytime soon. It's probably because I'm always witnessing Spencer's relationships or the two relationships that I have had in the past. Oh well, it's a song and each time I write a song, I improve.

"Hey Carls, I'm gonna go get some smoothies for breakfast,"said Spencer.

"Ok, can you get me a blueberry blast?"

"Sure thing, Kiddo."

He was finishing one of his sculptures in his room before he had been working on this paticular one for 4 months. This is the longest one he has ever spent on one.

"When can I see it?" I asked.

"When it's finisihed,duh! This one is very special and you'll find out why soon. I promise."

"Ugh, you've been working on this thing for months! You never spend this long on a sculpture!" I said.

"Like I said, it's very special to me and will be to you. You'll just have to wait a taaaaad bit longer." he said

"Fine." I pouted.

"Okay, one strawberry blitz for me, blueberry blast for you. Are Freddie and Carly coming over?" he asked.

"Hm, probably. Just get Sam a raspberry blast and Freddie a banana burst."

"Okay, be back in a few!" He grabbed his carkey and left.

I sighed and went back to working on my song. What ryhmes with charisma? I started digging in my brain to find some words but couldn't. I gave up on the song for now and decided to come up with a few ideas for iCarly. It would be our 100th episode tomorrow night and we want to do something special. The thing is...we haven't come up with any ideas. We tried to geth the plain white t's back on the show but they were booked for the 6 months. We have nothing. Nothing I say! And it's tomorrow night. I'm not the kind to freak out about these kind of things but this one particular show is important to me. Just then, I heard the living room door open again. I turned around to see Sam running over to me with the most exciting face I have ever seen.

"CARLY!!!"

My friend Sam had just bursted into the living room. She had the crazy face on again...Oh Gosh...

"WHAT?!" I replied in the same annoying,loud tone.

"There's a young voice competition at the mall today and who ever wins gets a trip to New York and meet with the cool people of jambox recording!!!" Sam exclaimed.

"And..." I said.

"Oh come on Carls, you have an amazing voice!"

I thought about it. I had been singing for the past five years and I have improved. The thing is, I've never sung infront of anyone except Freddie and Sam and both of them always say I have a great voice. Even if I did go to this competition, I would not use one of my songs. No one, I repeat, no one has ever heard them. Not even Freddie,Sam,or Spencer. I was just way to over protective about them. They were my own thoughts and feelings. What if they didn't like them? I was in my own trance and didn't notice that Freddie had enter the living room.

"Who has an amazing voice?"Freddie asked.

"Carly! I'm trying to convince her to compete in the young voice competition at the mall tomorrow. Whoever wins gets to meet with the people and possibly record a song with jambox recording up in New York City." said Sam.

"You should go, you have an amazing voice!"said Freddie.

"Hey, I just said that,"said Sam.

"So? It's true.."

"GUYS!" I yelled.

They both stopped talking.

"I'll go if Spencer will let me. Happy now?" I asked.

They both nodded their heads.

"Now, we something bigger to discuss. The 100th episode of iCarly!" I said.

"Why dont we just shoot it the competition? We could do some segments inbetween your songs,"suggested Freddie.

"I dunno, the viewers have never heard me sing and that would just cause me to be more nervous." I was unsure about this. I knew I would already be there and freaking out about everything that would go on inbetween each song. I probably should be practicing the next song I would sing, instead of worrying about a webshow. Then again, what would we do for a webshow if I said no to this? Freddie and Sam would be the only ones doing the show and we all know that would end up in a fightening match.

"Fine, I'll do it but you and Sam need to come up with ideas for the segments inbetween the songs. And we still need Spencer permission." I said with a sigh.

They both had the goofiest grin on and I turned around to see what they were starring at. Ah, of course, Spencer had just returned. Great timing...

"Hey guys, back from groovy smoothies! I have some smoothies...that are very groovy!" said Spencer as a he did a little dance.

"Spencer, can Carly go to the young voice competition tomorrow?"asked Sam. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Whoever wins gets to meet with the people of jambox recording and possibly record a song!" said Freddie.

"Hm..."said Spencer, while enjoying a strawberry blast smoothie.

"Hm?"all three of them said.

"Hm..."he repeated.

All three of the kids sat down on the couch and watched him sip on his smoothie.

A few minuets later he finally answered.

"Sure,why not? As long as it doesn't interfer with your school work."he said.

"Yay,yay,yay! My friends going to be a star and will bring home more bacon!"said Sam.

"Bacon?"asked Carly.

"Its a saying and I do love me some bacon,"said Sam, as she pulled out a piece of bacon from her pocket.

"I think I'm going to puke..."said Freddie.

"How long has that been in your pocket?" asked Carly.

"Since.....well, it doesn't matter cause it's de-lic-ious!" said Sam,while taking a huge bite.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go puke. See ya later," said Freddie, as he ran out of the living room.

"BYE FREDORK!"said Sam.

I looked over to Sam and began to wonder how I ever became friends with her. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death, but she's one odd chick!


End file.
